1. Field of the Invention
Devices and methods consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to a user terminal device and methods providing services thereof, and more specifically, to a user terminal device which provides various services based on personal information and methods of providing services thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to recent technological development, various types of user terminal devices such as mobile phones, PDAs, MP3 players, and tablet PCs are distributed and used.
The user terminal devices are enhanced in terms of functions and can implement various types of applications. Therefore, multiple services, such as a contents playing service, a GPS service, a game service, and a schedule managing service, are provided. While using the services, a user can store and utilize various personal information in the user terminal device.
For example, acquaintances' telephone numbers, user's schedules, to-do list, or memos may be stored and used in user terminal device.
However, the conventional user terminal devices only provide limited methods of utilizing personal information. For example, a user of a conventional user terminal device generally has a contact list of acquaintances' names and telephone numbers displayed, selects telephone number from the contact list, and calls the telephone number. Likewise, in using a plan organizer recording therein a schedule or a to-do list, a user simply checks the schedule directly and goes as planned according to the schedule.
Accordingly, a new method is necessary for a user to be able to use personal information more variously and efficiently.